Whatever It Takes
by Lady Anck-su-namun
Summary: Enelya has lived a very lonely life. What will happen when she is confronted by her choices and mistakes? How will it effect the members of the Fellowhip?
1. Loss of Mirthandir

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with LOTR or with Tolkien's work.......This version of Findecáno Súrion, Enelya Cúthalion , Tathar Míriel, and Curufinwë Tinehtelë are my property however. ( I am aware of these names may have been used in one form or another by Tolkien - what I mean is that my characters may have borrowed/altered names - anything beyond that is pure coincidence in regards to character's personalities). In other words, it is the character's personality combined with (as far as I know) a unique name that I am laying claim on.... WARNING This may turn out to be very Mary Sue-ish

Anxiously, she looked up and and gazed deep into his eyes and without a care to who was watching, he stole her breath away, and vowed never to give it back. All without saying a word, he took no prisoners and left her gasping for breath. Across the crowded room she sneaked glances at him, knowing that he didn't even notice her. That was the price of loving a stranger. Even the casual clash of gazes didn't make him aware of the elleth watching him. She had known him in her dreams in every way possible, yet when the dreams faded away and the sunlight appeared, she didn't know him at all. He was there on a quest, a quest that would lead him away from her, perhaps to his very death. Yet as he located his companions in the crowd, it wasn't fear or doubt that clouded his eyes, it was sorrow. Sorrow of the death of a friend. Sorrow that as an elf, left him alienated from his own people, from his own self.

"Enel, whatcha doin' there in the corner? This is a party, why aren't you celebrating?" asked a voice suddenly from behind her. Whirling around, shocked at being caught unaware, she saw her best friend. The elf who accepted her for who she was.

"Findecáno, I didn't see you there. Or hear you for that matter. I'm just not feeling like celebrating tonight. It doesn't feel right. It is only proper to have a banquet in our guests' honor but it doesn't feel right with Mirthandir gone... It makes me feel sad."

Peering closely at his friend that he had known for many years he saw the shadows in her eyes. He also saw what she was trying to hide from everyone, the longing that she felt, and the shame that she felt for wishing to be anywhere else. Not knowing what to say, Findecáno put his arm around his friend and hugged her close to his side. "Don't worry En, everything will work out."

Leaning back to look in his eyes with unshed tears in her eyes "And what if it doesn't?" Silence.

"It has to. Besides, you are no longer an efling, you are a fully grown elf and nothing, nothing, can hold you back. Take your sorrow and build it, work it. Don't let it take you, take it. Go, I'll cover for you."

"Thnak you, Findecáno. Don't ever change." With a kiss on his cheek, she slowly crept around to the door and disappeared, a wisp of silver material trailing behind her.

Running to her room in the castle, she climbed the stairs in mere seconds using her agile gait, a trait handed down to her from her father. Once inside her room she stripped off her silver gown, and hurriedly changed into her archery clothing. Slinging her arrow case over her shoulder, and with bow in one hand, she walked to the nearby forest target range and chose a target. Placing all her anger, despair, longing and sadness into her arrows, she let the bow sing for hours, sending arrow after arrow, one after another into the target, always in the same spot, splitting the arrows with the force of her emotions. Unknown to her, high up in the trees, eyes watched the elf sling her arrows.

Awakened by a slight rapping at her door, Enelya jumped out of her bed, still dressed in her archery getup, and went to the door. "Lady Galadriel wished to speak with you." Proclaimed the elf at her door. "Come now, you have no time to change." Unable to refuse, Marlie followed the elf to the queen's chambers.

Standing at the doors, Curufinwë Tinehtelë, one of the many royal soldiers, and Enelya's friend, opened the door for her, his elegant face stiff and unbending but once the messenger turned to leave, his face broke out into a grin for Enelya's benefit. The messenger, sensing something, turned to find the stoneface guard glaring at Enelya, and confused he walked away, telling himself that he did not see the infamously sour Curufinwë smile.

Cautiously, Enelya entered the queen's rooms to find the queen waiting for her. Despite knowing the queen her entire life, her extreme porcelaine beauty still stole her breath away. The impact wasn't like his but nevertheless, her breath was stolen. The woman with the white-blond hair and the dazzling blue eyes, beckoned her young charge forward. Not wasting a moment, the queen said, "Normally I would not even ask this question but I have seen things. Things that worry me. Do you trust in me? Trust in my decisions, do you believe that I want what's best for you?"

Shocked that her hero and queen doubted her loyalty and trust, it was all Enelya could do to say, " I trust you completely my Queen. Your voice is the one I trust more that any other, you speak of wisdom and knowledge that I have not," continuing on a bended knee, "you are the one above all others. I would do anything that you wished of me. Anything."

Smiling softly, Galadriel motioned her charge to her feet and said, "Thank you, you are truly special and one day many others will see it too. Wait here." Walking to the door she spoke a few words to Curufinwë and returned. Within moments, the queen sitting on her throne and Enelya behind to the side of her, the door opened and the most curious bunch entered. An elf, flanked by two humans, one dwarf, and four halfings. Knowing that they were the celebrated guests, Enelya tried not to gape at the halflings, having previously never seen them up close before. Even more challenging was to not gape at the elf.......... it was him! The elf that she had watched the night before, the elf that she always watched. The one that never noticed her, the one that still didn't. However, the rest of them didn't notice her either, which softened the blow. Perhaps her invisibilty was because they were blinded by the beauteous queen.

"Thank you for coming, fellowship. I presume that you are all eager to set out on your travels as soon as possible."

"We are, Lady Galadriel. We will leave with heavy hearts in two days time." replied one of the men, while bowing deeply.

Silence engulfed the room, as everyone, except for Lady Galadriel wondered why they were there. Minutes ticked by slowly before one of the hobbits began to fully take in the room, while his counterparts were still content to gaze at the elven queen. Looking around, he finally noticed Enelya and was taken aback. He had no idea that anyone besides the queen had been in the room. He inclined his head slightly toward her and gave her a little smile, all the while trying not to openly gape at the young beautiful elf before him. He had always been fascinated by the elves but even at Rivendale, he had not seen such magnetism before in an elf, her very power held him like that of the queen's. Acknowledging his greeting with a slight inclination of her head, Enelya could not help but smile. He was the last one she would have guessed to have noticed her.

"Samwise Gangee," spoke Galadriel breaking the silence in the young hobbit's mind, "you shall be greatly rewarded in the future. Your keen eyes and awareness of your environment, noticed what all your counterparts have not. Speak not to her or about her, just yet." Sam stunned at her words, nodded psychically.

Breaking the silence, Lord Celeborn entered the parlor through a side door. Aware of his wife's plans, he made no acknowledgement of Enelya, just that of the fellowship. Sitting next to his wife he too sat in silence, making it a test of willpower for two of the young hobbits, who were eager to learn their fate.

"Nine set forth from Rivendale, now eight remain. In everything Gandalf did, there was reason behind it, and whatever happened in the dark, happened because it was meant to. You must continue your journey without him, however you msut remain true to each other or else you shall fail." Lady Galadriel said softly. "You eight shall set forth on your mission two days hence, but you shall not leave alone. I too, see the power in nine and feel that it shall be benifical to all concerned, that another shall join you on your mission, making the same oaths that you did, oaths that were made freely and can be taken back at any moment." She continued, as the faces of the fellowship dropped with amazement and anger. "In this instance, the new member will be an elf."

A chorus of voices rang out.

"Another elf! You make us bring another elf!" roared the dwarf, drowning out others' protestations.

"Gimli, son of Gloin, you have much to learn about elves, and one day you shall learn much and understand." Interrupted Celeborn serenely.

"Frodo, young hobbit, I do not wish to replace Gandalf, but only to help you on your quest" told the lady to the young hobbit who held the ring of power in his possession. Frodo was still mourning the loss of his friend, but still, he tried to take in the queen's words.

"Who do you wish to join us?" questioned the man. Eagerly, Enelya leaned forward to hear the name of the elf who had been picked for this exalted position.

To everyone the queen seemed to become pensive, but on another wavelength, she talked to Enelya. "You, my daughter shall go in the name of Lothlorien, you shall go in the name of your ancesters. You shall do us proud." Shocked but flattered, Enelya shone like a beacon inside. "I shall do you proud my queen."

"Ward of the Lady of the Woods, Enelya Cúthalion shall accompany you." stated the queen.

" A woman, you wish to send a woman!" Thundered, the so far silent, other human.

"A mere woman she must not be. She is elven and up to any challenge, Boromir!" Responded the elf, not knowing that she was in the room, not even knowing who she was. Enelya couldn't help but feel sad that the only reason he came forward to defend her was because he too was an elf, not because he truly knew her.

"Of course one elf would stick up for the other, Prince Legolas!" Gimli sneered. "Bring her out and we shall see."

Aware that this was her moment to make a grand entrance, Enelya stepped forward and greeted her companions to be. "Greetings, Gimli, son of Gloin, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, Samwise Gangee, Frodo Baggins, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Lord Estel (Aragorn), and Lord Boromir. I am Enelya Cúthalion." She spoke softly and made eye contact with each one as she spoke their names.

Taken aback by her appearance, "How long have you been spying on us!?!" demanded Boromir.

"I was here before you were here my Lord. You interrupted my audience with the Lady of the Woods. It is not my fault that you did not see me." Sputtering at her words, Boromir could do nothing but struggle for a comeback. However, none came, to his dismay. The hobbits looked almost in awe at her, Aragorn had a slight smile on his face, and Legolas had a shocked look upon his.

Before anyone else could say anthing, Lady Galadriel dismissed the men from the room, leaving Galadriel and Enelya alone. "Are you sure that you should send me with them?" Questioned Enelya.

"I am confident that you shall do all that you need to do." Answered the queen evasively. "Now you go, I need to think." With a slight bow, Enelya left the throneroom to return to her own.

This is my first fanfic so please be nice and review!


	2. Anger, Frustration, Grief, and Sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with LOTR or with Tolkien's work.......This version of Findecáno Súrion, Enelya Cúthalion , Tathar Míriel, and Curufinwë Tinehtelë are my property however. ( I am aware of these names may have been used in one form or another by Tolkien - what I mean is that my characters may have borrowed/altered names - anything beyond that is pure coincidence in regards to character's personalities). In other words, it is the character's personality combined with (as far as I know) a unique name that I am laying claim on.... WARNING This may turn out to be very Mary Sue-ish 

"What do you hope to gain by coming with us?" Demanded a voice as soon as Enelya left Galadriel's throne room.

"Wha-?" Responded Enelya to the sudden onslaught.

"We don't need anyone to come and replace Gandalf in the fellowship."

"Boromir......I.......that's not what-"

"Do you think that because you are such a special little elf, Galadriel's personal choice, that you can just come and expect to be accepted?"

"I never asked-" started Enelya before being interrupted again.

"You are going to be nothing but a distraction to us. I had no idea that being part of the fellowship meant that I had to become a baby-sitter for little spoiled elves, in addition to helping destroy the Ring."

"I am not spoiled, and it wasn't even my ide-"

Boromir continued to vent his anger, frustration, grief, and sorrow on Enelya. "I suppose that you don't even know how to pick up a sword or a bow - what do you expect to do if you encounter an orc - charm it to death?"

"I'll have you know that I ca-"

"How can you benefit the fellowship- we don't need someone who can sew or sing on this journey, we have hobbits and an elf to do that. We need Gandalf."

" I know that I am no Gandalf but I am an efficient -" started Enelya.

"Never mind I don't wanna hear your excuses." Suddenly, just as the verbal attack began, it stopped, leaving Enelya shocked and standing alone in the hall. Boromir left, presumably to rejoin the fellowship, leaving Enelya to ponder his words. Was this what she was in store for - verbal attacks against her personal integrity and motives? Was the quest worth the personal assaults? Shaking her head, she realized that she was slumped against the throne room doors and that passerby elves were starting to stare at her disheveled appearance.

Straightening herself, Enelya began to walk back to her room when suddenly, a hand snaked out to grab her arm. Startled because she was lost in thought, she jumped and almost fell into the wall behind her.

"Whoa, easy there." He said as helped her right herself,

"Curufinwë. Geez don't scare me like that. " Enelya mumbled while she gave her friend a hug.

"Sorry, I thought that you of all people would hear me coming. " A long, awkward silence filled the air as both froze in place and became lost in their own thoughts. "Anyway, I accosted you in the hall for a reason......" Curufinwë trailed off and another long silence filled the air.

"What? Since when have you ever been shy with me, Curu?" She asked as she pulled back to look at his face.

" You know how much I adore you, Enel...." Curufinwë started.

"I know how much you hate confrontations, Curu. Are you just stalling?" Responded Enelya with a small smile.

"Honestly Enelya - you know that you are one of my closest friends and I would not hurt you on purpose but....."

"And you are one of my only friends, Curu. Just spit it out already," said Enelya as she began to get impatient with his stalling.

"You really have to start standing up for yourself, Enelya. People will walk all over you if you don't take a stand and tell them how it really is."

"Were you eavesdropping on me?" Screeched Enelya in disbelief, letting her worn hands fall from his sides.

"I didn't mean to, I was just waiting for you and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Countered Curufinwë quickly, shifting from foot to another foot in his silver tunic, awkwardly trying to find comfort in an uncomfortable situation.

"YOU couldn't help but listen to the conversation - you are too nosy by far. Just because we are friends does NOT mean that you can just hide in shadows and listen to personal conversations."

" I meant nothing by it - I was merely standing in the hall and you should know better than to start an argument in the middle of the palace. You know that these walls have ears."

"Yea your ears!" Enelya said as she turned to leave in a huff, her silver tunic flying behind her.

"Wait, if you think that you can just turn tail and run from this, you're going to be sorely surprised when it rears up its ugly head later." Protested Curufinwë as he began to silently follow her as she walked away. "You aren't mad about my eavesdropping, you're mad because you know that you just let that man walk right over you. You were docile, unassuming, and weak. You let him think that you are just another nitwit elleth."

"I AM NOT A NITWIT!"

" I know that and you know that," replied Curufinwë calmly as his companion had finally stopped going down the hall like a charging elephante. " It's others that don't, and they won't if you continue to be meek and not show your true self. I have known you for many long years - it has never been easy to be a friend to you because you are not a friend to yourself."

" What are you talking about?' Enelya said as she whirled around to look at Curufinwë .

" You refuse to let yourself be you - people make mistakes, it is a fact of life. Others have forgiven you, but you have not forgiven yourself. You need to let go of the pain and stop hiding from life."

"Some things can't be forgiven Curufinwë. Some things are unforgivable. You just don't understand," Enelya stated sadly.

"Enelya, I am worried for you. Your heart was heavy before Mirthandir fell into darkness - and now, now you carry the weight of a million orcs on your shoulders. When such a weight is placed on one set of shoulders, it can cause that person to make mistakes.... fatal mistakes."

"You doubt me? You doubt my skills as a fighter?" Enelya asked in disbelief.

"I doubt elven nature - you carry heavy burdens that may crush you - I am worried that you may fail because of your own stupid beliefs. I don't think going on this quest is a good idea right now...."

"Never before have I felt such a betrayal by a friend" Cried Enelya as her eyes filled with angry tears.

"Enelya, look at me, look in my eyes....." For the second time that day, Curufinwë grabbed her arm and he forced her to look in his eyes. One blue gaze clashed with another as the two friends studied each other's eyes.

" I don't have time for this - I must go get ready. I had hoped that we could spend some time together before I go but I can see that that won't work. I only wish that you had more faith in me." Enelya said softly as she walked away from her friend, leaving sorrow and regret in her path.


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with LOTR or with Tolkien's work.......The characters in this story that are of my own creation include Findecáno Súrion, Enelya Cúthalion , Tathar Míriel, and Curufinwë Tinehtelë. ( I am aware that these names may have been used in one form or another by Tolkien - what I mean is that my characters may have borrowed/altered names - anything beyond that is pure coincidence in regards to character's personalities). In other words, it is the character's personality combined with (as far as I know) a unique name that I am laying claim on.... WARNING This may turn out to be very Mary Sue-ish and I have taken liberties with the original plot and story line.

Chapter 3 - Memories

"Why can't he just believe in me?" muttered Enelya to herself. "I thought that Curu understood me - I guess not."

Enelya talked to herself all the way to her room in the palace. When she entered it, she took a critical eye to the place where she had lived all her life. The beautifully carved wooden bed took center stage in the room, displaying its maker's extraordinary carving talent. Deep greens and browns were out of place anywhere else in the palace, but in her sanctuary, they appeared natural. Beautiful flowers and leaves seemed to spill from every corner of the room, filling it with the scents of various flowers in full bloom. A small pale, delicate writing desk sat in the corner collecting dust because it was rarely used as she had anyone to write to, aside from Mirthandir. The very thought of her old friend brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh Mirthandir, what happened to you? You left me - just like everyone else I have ever cared for," Enelya bemoaned pitifully as she sat on her bed. " Never again shall your wisdom pass from your lips to my pointy ears".

Aware but uncaring that she was in a not so rare depressed mood, Enelya got off her bed and went to her closet. Pushing aside various jewel-toned dresses, she went on her knees and reached into the farthest, darkest corner of the closet. From with in the darkness, she pulled out a small bundle wrapped in sapphire cloth that bore the faint scent of lilac. Bringing the bundle out from her hiding place, Enelya went and sat at her desk. Slowly and carefully unwrapping the cloth, soon a box made from pure alabaster and mithril emerged - no matter how many times she beheld her mother's box, she was still taken aback by its beauty and elegance. Opening the box slowly, Enelya was assailed by memories and images - her mother, her father, and...........Tathar. Unwilling to fight her emotions anymore, Enelya let the tears fall freely from her eyes as she looked inside the box. Despite her blurred vision, she could see clearly what lay inside her box of secrets - her history. Her mother's jewelry, her father's wedding bands, pins and adornments, and Tathar's only gift to her - a small heart necklace made from steel.

Taking the necklace from its spot in the box, she lifted her hands and placed it around her neck with all the solemnity of a coronation ceremony or a funeral. Lifting her head, Enelya looked straight into her own eyes, deep into the mirror. While looking into the mirror, she tried to see what others saw - her mother's proud, pert nose, her father's strong chin, her grandmother's high cheekbones, and her grandfather's piercing gaze. However, all she could see was an upturned nose, a male jaw line, much too high cheekbones, and a weak, pale spirit. She couldn't see the proud spirit of her family, nor their tenacity, pride, and beauty. She could see nothing but her weaknesses and her failures. Unable to face herself in the mirror any longer, Enelya closed and rewrapped her secret box, and placed it back in its hiding place.

Willing her nightmares to stay inside the box and not linger in her head, Enelya began to pull travel clothes from their hooks and throw them on the bed at a frantic pace. After almost emptying her closet by throwing more and more clothes on the bed, Enelya finally collapsed on the floor, sobbing at the memories that the box brought her - memories that continue to haunt her after thousands of years. Memories that were rekindled by the death of another friend.

Many hours later, Enelya finished her crying and stood on shaky legs to finish packing her travel bag. Still wearing the necklace, Enelya finished packing and put back all the frivolous party dresses that she had pulled out during her fit. Walking over to a small wash bowl, she wiped her face in an attempt to disguise her hours of crying. She was also very careful to put the necklace under her tunic, so not to be seen by anyone else.

Warily, she walked over to her door and cautiously opened it, unwilling to encounter anyone in the hall. Seeing that the hall was empty, she slowly crept out into the hall, more quietly than usual, and left to go in search of food, having not eaten for some time.

Within minutes, Enelya reached the kitchens, a route that she had trod more than once in her 2,578 years. Cries of welcome greeted her as she entered the kitchens and she accepted their greetings with nothing more than a casual nod to indicate that she heard them. Quietly, she stood in the doorway as elves of various sizes returned to their work preparing yet another meal for the illustrious fellowship and the court. Looking around at them, Enelya noticed how happy they all were and how friendly they were. "If only I could have that," she thought to herself. Shaking her head for her silly thoughts, Enelya disregarded her notions of friendship and instead strode forward to steal a small piece of apple pie. Grinning like a tomcat, Enelya was shooed from the kitchen by the head cook, all the meanwhile enjoying the fruits of her labor.

Now, in a much better mood, although still not happy, she made her way towards the gardens to enjoy the bit of sunlight that streams through the trees in the afternoons. Wandering aimlessly throughout the gardens, it came as a bit of a shock to her when she walked straight into somebody - she hit the person so hard that she sent both herself and the unknown person to the ground.

"Oh I am sooooo sorry - I can't believe that I didn't see you there." Enelya rambled as she picked herself up off the ground. Her words stopped abruptly when she saw who she had run into.

"That's okay, I was lost in thought and I didn't see you anyway." Replied the man who was just now getting up and brushing myself off.

" I am very sorry Lord Estel, please forgive me," replied Enelya.

"No harm done....... call me Aragorn, Lady Enelya." Answered Aragorn who was still brushing himself off from the dust that came from the path.

"Oh I am no lady, My Lord......er I mean Aragorn, just call me Enelya," nervously said Enelya. Silence fell upon the two of them as they stood there looking at one another.

"Will you do me the honor of accompanying me through the garden?" asked Aragorn, who was wishing to get better acquainted with his new travelling companion.

"It would be my honor to do so."

The two continued to walk side by side for many hours talking about the journey thus far that the fellowship had walked. Aragorn finished recalling the story just as the sun was setting. As they were about to go their separate ways, Aragorn stopped her.

"Enelya?"

"Yes, Aragorn?"

"I know what happened with Boromir earlier."

"Oh."

"For what it's worth, I think that it is a good idea for you to come with us - there is strength in numbers. Also, I know elves, and I know from what I have heard about you, that you will do whatever it takes to accomplish our goal to destroy the ring, even if it means giving your own life."

"T-t-thank you Aragorn." Replied Enelya.

"However, I would like to see for myself what the extent of your skills are..... Would you mind having a match tomorrow morning, so I can see you in action?" Asked Aragorn a little bit uncomfortably.

"I agree."

"Then, I shall see you tomorrow morning, O Lonely One." Aragorn replied and with a bow he was gone. With his absence, he left Enelya very puzzled - who had been talking so favorably about her to him and how did he know what her name meant? Enelya knew that she would have to be wary of him because he could change her mind about not having friends. That would not be good. Not good at all.

----------------------------------------------------  
Please read and review - if you don't like Mary-Sues, why are you reading this? Save yourself and me some time..........................................  
  
P.S. Thanks a ton to Myri78 for her reviews!


	4. Fights, Sneezes, and Him

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to do with LOTR or with Tolkien's work.......The characters of Findecáno Súrion, Enelya Cúthalion , Tathar Míriel, and Curufinwë Tinehtelë are my property however. ( I am aware of these names may have been used in one form or another by Tolkien - what I mean is that my characters may have borrowed/altered names - anything beyond that is pure coincidence in regards to character's personalities). In other words, it is the character's personality combined with (as far as I know) a unique name that I am laying claim on.... WARNING This may turn out to be very Mary Sue-ish and I have taken liberties with the original plot and story line.

From now on, I'm going to try to update once a week, my schedule allowing. Thanks to those who reviewed - they helped me get past my writer's block.

Chapter 4: Fights, Sneezes, and Him

The next day, Enelya woke up feeling relaxed and fresh. Looking out her balcony doors, she could see the bright sun shining through the trees and she could hear the twittering of a myriad of birds. Perfect day for proving my skills, she thought to herself. Smiling wryly to herself, she leapt out of bed and quickly changed into a set of emerald green breeches and a brown shirt. In her excitement, Enelya nearly forgot to bring her weapons with her, in fact, she was down the hall before realizing that she was defenseless.

"Oops," she giggled to herself, her high spirits returned to her after her emotional cleansing the night before.

Like the night before, Enelya swung by the kitchens to grab a quick bite to eat before heading out to their prearranged meeting place. When Enelya reached the clearing, it was deserted except for a sweet little bird's singing. Sighing to herself, Enelya sat down on a nearby rock and waited. And waited. After quite a bit of time had passed, Enelya began to get quite annoyed with Aragorn. "What sort of king is he going to make if he can't keep appointments?" She thought to herself with a little snort.

Suddenly, Enelya heard some nearby bushes ruffling and knew that someone was sitting there watching her. "It's about time he stopped watching me and showed himself," she thought. However, Aragorn still remained crouched in place, but that didn't bother Enelya one bit - she never let on that she knew of his presence or that she was aware that her patience was being tested. After time seemed to drag endlessly on, Enelya finally broke the silence.

"How much longer can you stay frozen in that position?" Enelya asked curiously. "I don't know how long I would be able to stay like that - especially considering that your adrenaline would be what would enable you to stay in one place. Also, you've been there for a while haven't you? Well, let's see, you were there before I came and I've been sitting here for quite a long time. You have trained yourself magnificently well, Aragorn,"

"Apparently, not good enough," responded Aragorn from the bush. "How long did you know that I was there?" He asked as he stood up and got out of the bush.

"Ever since I got here.....still..." Enelya trailed off as she struggled not to laugh at Aragorn who was sporting leaves and dirt the same way you would jewelry.

"Well....now that you are here and I am here, and we both acknowledge each other's presence, what shall we do first?" Aragorn replied, still unaware that he wore a coat of leaves and mud.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to start with archery, as I've already proven both my patience, tolerance, and punctuality." Enelya replied with a small smile. Aragorn nodded while smiling bashfully, and pointed to a multitude of targets prearranged for them.

"I want you to shoot all your arrows at the different targets, the first time really quickly, then the next time we'll slow it down and you can take ..... A-a-a-c-c-h-h-o-o-o-o," Aragorn sneezed loudly before he could finish. Enelya smiled evilly to herself but nevertheless, got into position to begin shooting arrows. Aragorn continued to sneeze as Enelya shot off arrows at all 12 targets.

"Are you okay, Aragorn?" Asked Enelya innocently.

"I am fine..... Aaachooo!..........wow that was pretty good Enelya - not bad at all," he remarked as he looked at the targets with the arrows situated, more or less at the center of each. "Let's try taking it slowly, however, if you're that good at shooting arrows rapidly, I'm guessing you'd be just as good when you can take a moment and aim properly." Aragorn sneezed again and sent dirt flying everywhere but he didn't notice.

Enelya just shrugged at the compliments, he's just saying that because he has no control over whether I come or not - he's trying to convince himself that everything will be all right, she said to herself. However, Enelya knew that her aim was very good when it mattered - and now it mattered. Slowly she stood in place and started discharging her arrows into the targets. Thud. Thud. Thud. The first eleven arrows all went close to the center of the bull's eye, then, just as she was about to shoot her last projectile, something caught her eye. Sudden movement from nearby trees caused her to release her arrow prematurely, sending it wildly off course into the trees somewhere. Angrily, Enelya whirled around to confront whomever had distracted her and caused her to miss completely. She turned around and stopped dead in her tracks. It was HIM. Oh no, I've made a total fool out of myself in front of him, she moaned to herself. Enelya was frozen as Legolas exited the trees and walked towards her. Time seemed to stand still as Legolas walked forward, a sheepish look on his elven face.

"I am very sorry for interrupting your shot," he apologized.

" I - ah- umm - that's okay Your Royal Highness," she struggled as all her anger melted away when she looked into his eyes. The two elves stood in silence when another sneeze erupted from Aragorn. Suddenly, the two stepped apart to look at Aragorn who was still sneezing.

" You were doing really good until I distracted you, I am really very sorry," Legolas said softly. "You must have had a very good archery teacher."

" I did," said Enelya sadly, thinking of Tathar.

"I do have one question though." Legolas said loud enough for the human to hear, " Why is Aragorn covered in leaves?" As this, Enelya burst into giggles, as Aragorn finally noticed that he was covered in soil and leaves. Shooting the two elves dirty looks, Aragorn began to wipe off all of the dirt. Still giggling, Enelya looked up to see Legolas looking at her curiously.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Enelya crossly.

"Nothing. I just got the impression that you don't laugh very often. You should though, you are very beautiful when you laugh." Legolas replied. Enelya couldn't help but blush at his compliment. Then another thought came into her head and she stopped blushing right away. He was probably just saying it because he always says sweet things to females, she though.

" I don't need your compliments elf, they will get you no where." Enelya replied frostily. Legolas looked taken aback at this and Enelya's heart melted a little, but just a little.

"Well despite not telling me about the leaves, I am very impressed," interrupted Aragorn. "However, let's see how good you are in hand-to-hand combat."

"All right," replied Enelya as she put down her quiver and bow on the ground and took out her weapons. Twin curved blue elven blades shone brightly in the sunlight. Elvish script ran down both the blades and they seemed to glow with a life of their own. Desire leapt into Aragorn's eyes as he gazed at the beautiful blades.

" I hope you are good with those - it would be a waste of beautiful weapons," Aragorn commented. Enelya smiled as she twirled them around her body. If he thought my archery was good, wait until he sees me with swords, she thought to herself.

Aragorn took out his sword and the fight began. The clanks of metal against metal rang out from the clearing. Aragorn was easy on her at first until it soon became apparent to him that swords were her forte. An unholy light shone from Enelya eyes as she sparred with the human, he's not bad at all, she thought to herself. Suddenly, Aragorn sneezed and Enelya stopped to let him recoup himself. Looking up, Enelya noticed that the pair had drawn a crowd - elves and all the fellowship stood watching them. Although Enelya couldn't see Legolas anymore, she could still feel his gaze on her. Suppressing a shiver, Enelya engaged Aragorn in battle again.

For hours, the two continued to spar without stop. Finally, after sneezing another dozen times, Aragorn proposed a draw. A little winded and tired, Enelya agreed to it. The crowd had slowly dispersed during the hours as the two were obviously well matched and there was no end in sight.

"Well fought Enelya, you are worthy of your weapons," said Aragorn as he fought another sneeze.

" Thank you, you are a very skilled fighter also," she replied, confident that she had passed all his tests.

" I am honored to have you join our fellowship," Aragorn replied, "but for the life of me, I don't understand why I am sneezing like this."

Enelya burst out laughing again. " I am very sorry milord - have you never seen a mikil bush before?" She said as she pointed to the bush that Aragorn had previously been sitting. "Their leaves are notorious for inducing sneezing and rashes." Aragorn quickly walked over to the shrub and realized that when he had hid there, he misidentified the plant. Aragorn quickly ran off sneezing to get some medicine to stop his sneezing and lessen the inevitable rashes. Smiling to herself, Enelya turned around and froze in shock.

-------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: I realize that it is unlikely that Aragorn would make such a mistake but I thought that it would be pretty funny. Also, mikil bushes come from my little brain. More Legolas in the next chapter, I promise. Please review! Thanks  



	5. Her Sanctuary

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything to do with LOTR or with Tolkien's work.......The characters of Findecáno Súrion, Enelya Cúthalion , Tathar Míriel, and Curufinwë Tinehtelë are my property however. ( I am aware of these names may have been used in one form or another by Tolkien - what I mean is that my characters may have borrowed/altered names - anything beyond that is pure coincidence in regards to character's personalities). In other words, it is the character's personality combined with (as far as I know) a unique name that I am laying claim on.... WARNING This may turn out to be very Mary Sue-ish and I have taken liberties with the original plot and story line.

Author's Note: I feel so bad about not updating sooner - you're gonna have to disregard what I said last chapter about updating once a week - it's not going to work that way. I'm going to try to update as soon as I can but it gets difficult when you're busy then when you do have the time, you suffer from massive writer's block. However, reviews help.

Thanks to Myri78, pottergirl101, and SilverUnicorn for reviewing!

**Chapter 5: Her Sanctuary  
**

Enelya couldn't believe her eyes - the noble prince of Mirkwood sat nearby on a rock and his eyes seemed glued to her. Why is he looking at me, she thought suspiciously. More to the point, why is he still here when everyone else has left? Still wary, Enelya looked closer at his face and bristled.

"Are you laughing at me or Aragorn?" She asked resentfully.

The smile left the prince's face and a hurt expression replaced it. " I would never laugh at you. Aragorn, maybe," he admitted with a small smile, "but not you. " After a brief pause, Legolas continued. " I was smiling because of you. You have such a joyous laugh that it brought a smile to my lips, a smile that has been absent for some time."

"Good line, Legolas, but it won't work on me - why don't you go try it on some other unsuspecting elf? Someone who would welcome your attentions, perhaps."

" Have I offended you in some way? If I have, you have my heartfelt apologies, Lady Enelya."

His hurt and bewildered tone sent shooting pains to Enelya's heart but she fought the shame, shame for making such a beautiful elf seem so sad and hurt. Still, Enelya didn't know how to respond to him so she turned to leave.

Just as Enelya was about to leave the clearing, she was stopped by a question.

"What has made such a beautiful young elf so hard and suspicious?"

"Why must princes be so nosy?" Enelya said as she turned around. "Why do you care about why I am the way I am, huh?"

"We will be traveling companions, I think that we should get to know each other, maybe even become friends....." Legolas trailed off with a small hopeful smile.

"NO!" Enelya responded instantly, angrily. " I don't need any more friends thank you very much."

Burnt by her rebuff, Legolas countered immediately, " Fine, well I don't wanna be friends with someone who is cruel and malicious. You feed off of the pain of others - I was only trying to be nice." Legolas got off his rock and melted into the trees - but not before Enelya saw the look on his face.

Enelya felt anguish course through her body when she saw the glimpse of his face.

"Why must I always cause pain to those I love?" She whispered to herself tearfully. "Because a little pain now will deter me from causing them more pain later." Broken hearted and woefully self-pitying, she walked over and sat down on the rock that Legolas had just been sitting on. The rock felt warm from the heat of his body, heat that her body absorbed as tears streamed down her face.

"Once, I would have willingly been his friend. Once I would have been the one to offer friendship. But once, I had something to give another person without taking more than what I have to give. Now, I am unable to protect my friends from evil - from myself." Enelya drifted back through her memories to a friend, long lost to Middle Earth. "He was once my friend - he had everything, and because of me, he lost it all. He lost his life." Enelya began to cry more as she thought back to the first day that she met her friend.

_"Oh I'm sorry" responded a voice behind her. " I didn't know that anyone else knew of this place." Startled, a young Enelya stood up and turned around to see who had stumbled into her sanctuary._

_Her sanctuary was merely a hidden stream with lush flowers and foliage growing about. A nearby outcropping of rock provided a perfect place to watch the stars or bath in sunlight. At the moment, sunshine poured through leaves and seemed to enrich everything with a healthy glow. Trees as old as time provided comfortable backrests for reading or writing, or just plain daydreaming. Here was where Enelya was beautiful, where anything and everything was possible and nobody ever looked down upon her or passed judgment on her. Here she read stories of old and new, here she wrote her own tales, tales with dwarves, dragons, and other creatures. She was free to be whomever she wanted to be. Here she was a noble warrior, a regal queen, a divine young noblewoman, a hardworking silversmith - here she always belonged. And no one else did. Certainly, not another elf._

_The elf in question had long blond hair with startling blue eyes. His attire was somewhat disheveled, but nevertheless, a grin graced his face._

_"Orc got your tongue?" He asked grinning._

_"I---I---I didn't think anyone else knew of this place either." A small pause hung in the air as Enelya smiled shyly, "My name is Enelya Cúthalion."_

_"Tathar Míriel at your service milady," he said as he performed a small bow. He stood awkwardly, almost unsure of his presence there. Enelya saw what others didn't see in the eyes of the charismatic elf - loneliness and the need to belong somewhere. Maybe he could belong here too, she thought. Enelya gave Tathar a smile and knew instantly that she had a kindred spirit in this elf._

_"I have not earned the title of lady, however I would like to earn the title of friend to Tathar Míriel." Enelya responded waiting his reaction, thinking that maybe he wouldn't want the friendship of female elf._

_A smile graced his face, "It would be my honor to call such a beautiful elf my friend."_

_The two elves spent many hours getting to know each other that day. Their friendship continued to blossom as they found themselves in each other. It would be a friendship that would last to their very last days on Middle Earth._

That was the chapter - the reason why she is so mean to Legolas kinda came out in this chapter but it will become much clearer as the story goes on. Please review!


	6. The Power of Good Bye

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters...

**Author's Note**: First of all, the names of some of my characters apparently have meanings - I don't know it they're correct but for the sake of this story, just go with it

Enelya Cúthalion = Lonely GreatHeart  
Findecáno Súrion = Loyal Friend  
Curufinwë Tinehtelë = Great Protector  
Tathar Míriel = Golden Hair

Second, to avoid confusion, the first set of italics is a memory and the second set is a song. The song is "Imaginary" by Evanescence - to which I have no rights, etc, etc.

Also, I borrowed this chapter title from a Madonna song cuz I thought that it fits the chapter well.

Thanks to Raz 42492 and Crecy for reviewing!

**Chapter 6 - The Power of Good Bye**

_Several days later.........._

Enelya along with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Pippin, Merry, Sam, and Frodo had left Lorien with light hearts. The rest period for the fellowship had allowed many of them the chance to catch up on rest and get their fill of Elvish fare. Enelya was eager to prove beyond a doubt that was she was worthy to be in such exalted company. The company was presently going down stream on elvish canoes. As Enelya became more and more distanced from her home, her mind went back to her last moments in Lothlorien.

_Enelya couldn't help the feeling a great sadness well up in her heart as she bid her best friend good-bye._

_"Aww Fin, I'm going to miss you the most you know." Enelya said tearfully, as she uncharacteristically threw her arms around his neck and gave him a fierce hug._

_"I'm going to miss you my little one," replied Findecáno a little taken aback at Enelya's public display of affection. "But I have a feeling that this is going to do you a world of good. You'll get the chance to get away from the memories, the painful ones."_

_"I suppose," she replied. Silence settled around the two elves as Enelya looked out far into the distance and fiddled with her silver necklace. _

_"He would have been proud of you En," answered Findecáno to her unvocalized question. "I don't want to fight with you about this but you have to let him go - holding on to him isn't helping you and it certainly isn't affecting him in any way. The guilt will kill you if you don't let it go." Enelya looked at him with anger banked in her eyes. "I know, I know, you want me to drop it, but you're my friend Enelya Cúthalion and I don't want anything to happen to you."_

_Enelya sighed, "I know Fin but I'm not ready yet...." She trailed off._

_"It's been almost two thousand years since he entered the Halls of Mandos. Tathar would have wanted you to go and explore and if he was here, he'd try to come with you. Don't let his death become yours too."_

_"I know, I know. Sometimes, I just miss him so much."_

_"We all do, but enough is enough. Now is the time to open up your heart to your new companions - do not push them away. The only way you can heal your heart is by accepting others and allowing them to love you and allowing yourself to love them. This won't be hard to do - you are a wonderful elf. I have heard nothing of great things about your travel companions - especially in Estel and Legolas. With them you have two beings who can understand your pain - don't push them away, open your heart." Findecáno looked very serious as he said this. Enelya knew that he was a very smart elf and that she should heed his words. _

_"I can't promise anything, however I will try..." Enelya said as Findecáno smiled, relieved that for what it was worth, she would try._

_"That is all that I ask for sweetie," he said. "Now go have fun, save Middle-Earth and come back quickly...... I will miss you and don't forget how much I love you."_

_Enelya smiled through her teary eyes, " I will miss you - don't you forget how much I love you, My Loyal Friend". _

_With a quick smile and tears in his own eyes, Findecáno turned and walked away, unable to watch his friend leave to what he thought, was certainly her death. Enelya turned back to go back to the boats when a voiced stopped her._

_"I certainly hope that you are going to go find me, because I don't think I'd like it if you left Lorien without giving me the chance to say I'm sorry."_

_"Oh Curu, there's no need for you to be sorry, I know that you just want to protect me from the evils in this world." Enelya looked at her friend who, for her, had always lived up to his name. He was her protector, but he had protected her from herself for too long. It was a situation that was painful for them both - him letting her go and her breaking away from him. "But I am ready now to start to explore on my own and make my own mistakes." _

_"I will miss you Enelya," Curufinwë said uncomfortable with his display of emotion in front of all the elves who were around getting the fellowship ready to leave. _

_"I will miss you too," Enelya replied as her eyes threatened to overflow with tears. Quickly, she stepped forward and gave Curufinwë a quick kiss on the cheek._

_"Part of me is jealous of you Enelya - I know that you are embarking on a wonderful journey that will give you hundreds of great stories to tell your children and grandchildren."_

_"I already have great stories, the great stories of Curufinwë - a wise and noble elf who put up with a touchy emotional elleth for centuries." Enelya smiled as two tears fell down her cheek._

_Clearing his throat, "Yes, well.......ummmm, I'm not going to say good bye to you Enelya, because I know in my heart that this will not be the last time we meet - go forth and make me proud." Curufinwë stopped abruptly and almost ran away as he became overcome with emotion too. _

_With a sigh, Enelya looked around and saw no one else to say good bye to - and felt an unexpected pang of sadness. Unsure of why she felt this odd sadness, she told herself that Lorien would always be there for her and that she would come back. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that it was merely sadness for leaving her home, the sweet tang of loneliness crept into her heart. Maybe it is time to shed my skin - maybe I should......_

_"Enelya." Interrupted a voice in her head. Galadriel._

_"M'lady." Replied Enelya as she looked around to see if she could find the Elvish queen._

_"Enelya, I look upon you as I do my other granddaughter - you are so very strong. But, know this - you must keep true to your company, if you do this, you shall be successful both in your inner and outer quests. You must do whatever it takes. Do not be afraid to be rid of your burdens - to fly you must become light."_

_Confused Enelya nodded, unaware of how she looked to others, nodding for absolutely no reason. Just as fast as she came, Galadriel left._

_As Enelya started to walk again towards the boats, many elves waved good bye and bade the elf a safe journey. Many of them Enelya didn't know at all, yet they called out to her and wished her a speedy return. A thought suddenly pierced her mind. 'I pushed away so many people but yet I have still managed to accumulate friends who will miss me while I'm gone.' It was an odd thought to her but nevertheless, it sent a warm glow through her body. A small smile spread across her face as she got into one of the boats._

Just remembering sent a smile to her face as she continued to paddle down the river. As Enelya looked around, she realized that while she had been lost in her reverie, they had traveled a long way down the river. Looking around at the darkness that surrounded her, she couldn't help but wish that she was back at home, or at least, back at home in her memories. Enelya did what she always did when she felt sad - she sang.

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light  
_

__That's it for now - please review (p.s. Don't expect an update as soon as this one came)

Next chapter - members of the fellowship make an appearance- maybe orcs too!


	7. Reaching an Understanding

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters... 

**Authors Note: ** SO SORRY!!!!!! I have been busier than I expected with working full time and going to university full time - I got buried under work. It got to the point that when I did have a spare minute, I was too exhausted to put a chapter together. I hope that you all will forgive me - free cyber-cookies for all those who are sticking it out with me! I promise that I will update faster - I'm writing a new story and every time I write a chapter for that story, I'll write a chapter for this one that way I'll be motivated to get work done- either that or I'll finish this story before I start on the next one...on to the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - Reaching an Understanding**

That night the fellowship made camp alongside the river. After eating their food, they sat around the fire, all lost in their own thoughts. In fact, some where so at peace, they feel asleep right where they were sitting.

Enelya felt the familiar tingle that indicated that someone was watching her. Looking up, she met the two crystal eyes looking at her. Expecting the embarrassed elf to look away, Enelya met and kept the gaze of Legolas. While she looked at the elf, a red-hot warmth flowed through her veins and Enelya found herself drowning in his eyes again only this time he was looking back. She felt so content looking into his eyes, that she totally forgot where she was, who she was, what she was. Enelya's breath got caught in her throat as she stared at him through the flames. _He is so beautiful_, she thought to herself. Suddenly, a sound from the wilderness broke her reverie, and she quickly became embarrassed at having stared at him for so long.

"I'm sorry." Enelya became startled at the words that came out of her own mouth.

"Pardon me?" Legolas asked. "What are you apologizing to me?"

Enelya's blood boiled when he asked that question, _he just wants me to apologize again - what a bloody egotistical elf, _she thought. She was about to give a scathing response when she looked into his eyes and saw legitimate confusion. "I am sorry for the way I acted the other day, you breached the bounds of a sensitive area and it surprised me."

"I accept your apology on one condition, that you accept mine. I had no grounds to call you what I did and I have regretted it since the very words came out of my mouth. I was hurt and I lashed out." Legolas said ashamedly.

Enelya was startled at the unexpected apology, " It was no worse than what I have been called before. I do accept your apology but do not feel any guilt for saying what you did - we all do things out of character when we feel attacked."

Legolas smiled and nodded his head. Silence fell again over camp. Enelya couldn't help herself but she started to look at the elf again. Inwardly, she sighed at her own behaviour. The other elf now sensing someone watching him, he met her gaze.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Inwardly, she groaned at her own pitiful attempt at conversation - had it been such a long time since she talked to a stranger that she didn't know how to talk to other people at all? However, she felt relieved when Legolas agreed with her that it was indeed a lovely night. Looking up at the stars always gave her such peace, and on such a clear night like this, the entire heavens lay like beacons above her, appealing to her soul.

"My mother always enjoyed watching the stars, " replied Legolas, who was still looking a her.

"Enjoyed? Does she not enjoy looking at them now?" Enelya inquired without thinking.

"My mother has been long gone from Middle-Earth," Legolas answered.

_Oh Valar help me, I knew that_. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to open wounds," Enelya answered feeling like an orc.

"You didn't - I have long since made peace with it," Legolas assured her.

"How?" Enelya asked.

"How what?" Legolas asked confused.

"How did you managed to come to terms with her leaving?" Enelya asked uncomfortably.

"I know that one day we will meet again. Don't worry, it'll take time and you'll heal from the temporary loss when it's right for you to."

Enelya started to ask how he knew she suffered a loss when a loud piercing cry broke the air.

Suddenly, the camp was a flurry of movement as the unexpected sound awoke even Pippin. They all held weapons as they waited for an indication to what or who had made that sound.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Nuavarion**- I'm not using Word to write my stories, however my program does do that and I keep trying to fix the question mark problem, but the battle is ongoing. I much appreciate your help - when I get the chance, I'll go back and make the necessary adjustments. I do very much appreciate your reviews - I thank you so much for reviewing!

**Tap Dancing Widow-** Thanks - I'm walking that line and I'm pretty sure I'm going to fall into Sue territory but either way, it's my first attempt so I figure people will be nice enough..... Hopefully.

**Navaer Lalaith**- I got all my names by pushing words together that I got from an Elvish translator - I'm not at the point where names play a huge part in my planning of a story - I'm having enough trouble getting chapters written lol!

**Aragorn Rulz-** I'm pretty sure you've gotten over your cold by now but I still hope you're feeling better!

**Austin B**- Maybe you shouldn't have told me to take my time.......oops sorry - I'm gonna try to update sooner than this update came. I really appreciated your reviews - they lifted my spirits when I received them!

**Ilenya the fair, Helkardowen, SilverUnicorn, and Crecy**- Sorry it took me so long to update.....thanks for the reviews.

I would like to ask a HUGE favor from my beautiful and charming reviewers - I need to know the ages of the following elves at the time of Aragorn's coronation - Legolas, Elrohir, Elladan, Haldir, Orophin, Rumil, Glorfindel, and Arwen. If anyone could give me even a general age timeline, I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks a ton!

Please review! You'll get a nice cyber-cookie......


	8. Hobbits, Trees, and Orcs!

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

"Hobbits, Trees, and Orcs!"

Silence hung over the camp like drape - everyone was afraid to move in the event that it provoked whatever made that noise. Aragorn quickly grabbed a nearby bucket with water and doused their small fire. Enelya and Legolas stood absolutely still, listening to catch any indication of what had caused that noise, wherever it had came from, and if it was friend or foe. All was quiet, even Pippin who was struggling to get a good grip on the hilt of his new sword.

Legolas and Enelya both looked at each other at the exact same moment, fear and apprehension in their eyes - neither could tell what had made the noise, where it was, or if it was coming their way. Worse yet, it seemed that all sound around them had ceased to exist - the river's once gentle bubbling seemed to fade and all the usual night sounds of the forest where noticeably absent.

Nothing but silence...Enelya inwardly sighed to herself , _here we are in the middle of nowhere, in the dark, and of all the elves in Middle-Earth, they are stuck with me- an elf who couldn't hear an elephante charging up behind her._ She continued to stare into the darkness, entranced by the very bleakness of it all. Suddenly, she felt a tugging on tunic. Out of instinct, she twirled her sword around, only to place it at the neck of a very astounded hobbit.

"Pippin, what are you doing?" Shrieked Enelya, "You should never EVER creep up on me...oh have I hurt you?"

"Ahh...mmmm...no I'm ok," replied the shaking hobbit - he had seen the dangerous fire that had danced in her eyes just moments before, when she placed her blade at his neck. Before that moment, Pippin had always looked at her with an almost childish admiration - he had seen her in action and knew that she could separate him from his curly hair with one smooth and careless motion. Be that as it may, before that moment, he had never had a reason to fear her, now, just looking at her sent chills down his spine.

Enelya knew that she had badly scared the hobbit, and that with one automatic movement, she had likely lost all chance of friendship with the hobbit. _Oh well,_ she thought, _it's better this way. I knew that this would happen - I am here to help protect Frodo, and instead, I almost kill one of him friends, and fellow protector. I should not be here- I will kill us all._ Suddenly aware that silence had settled over the camp again, Enelya looked away from Pippin to look at her other companions. The other seven members had all started moving around since the mysterious noise. She realized that she had obviously missed something when she had been transfixed by the trees. One thing that she wasn't missing was the fact that they all were looking at her. Unable to meet their eyes, Enelya started to walk towards the trees until a voice stopped her.

"We will be departing soon - whatever is out there sounds hungry, it would be better if we are not here when it comes scavenging for food," called out Aragorn. Without turning, Enelya nodded and continued walking into the trees.

* * *

"We will stop and take a break here - we will cross the Anduin tonight so rest up," stated Aragorn sometime later. The company pulled their boats ashore and began to set up camp temporarily. The journey down the river had been a quiet one, with no one willing to talk about what had happened earlier the night before.

"Do you think that it would be all right to make a small fire to cook some supper?" Sam inquired.

"It shouldn't be a problem," Boromir replied as Aragorn and Legolas were off to the side having a serious discussion. "I don't suppose that they're be any good wood around here, so"

"I'll go find some," interrupted Enelya. Without even looking to see if her statement was acknowledged, she stalked off into the green forest.

Stepping under the green canopy of leaves, Enelya felt peace enter her body - trees had always had this effect on her and for that reason, Enelya loved the trees more than any other Lothlorien or Rivendell elf she had ever met. It was under the trees that all her worries and problems seemed to disappear.

"They are so beautiful aren't they?" Enelya said.

"Trees are always beautiful - they have a way of soothing even the most painful hurts," replied Legolas who had followed her when he noticed that she was leaving their lakeside camp. "About earlier..." Legolas trailed off.

"It is closed - I do not want to talk about it." Enelya replied testily, "Don't ruin the atmosphere by talking about that."

"Okay, whatever you want" Legolas said. Silence fell again under the trees as Legolas and Enelya continued to collect spare dry wood for burning.

Enelya was startled at her own feelings - for the first time in a long time, she felt at peace. More to the point, she felt at peace with someone else by her side. It was a disconcerting realization, but she decided to push it away so she could enjoy the reprieve from her torment. Enelya started to sing.

_Find me here  
Speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That is leading me to the place where I find peace again  
You are the strength that keeps me walking  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
You are the life to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You are everything  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
You calm the storms  
You give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You steal my heart and you take my breath away  
Would you take me in  
Would you take me deeper now  
'cause you're all I want  
You are all I need  
You are everything, everything_

When she was finished, Enelya felt so relaxed, it was as if nothing had ever changed, that her life had never been destroyed. She felt content as the person she was. Enelya felt eyes watching her and she turned around to see that Legolas had stopped his collecting to stare at her.

* * *

Legolas had never been that touched by a song before. It was not even the song itself - he realized- it was the elf before him. He had never seen her so at peace before - she seemed to come alive under the green sky of leaves. He was transfixed and was unable to tear his gaze away from her - it was as if she had put him under some wicked spell that wasn't at all wicked to him. Even when she stopped singing and turned to look at him, he physically couldn't turn his head away - he was paralysed by the look in her eyes and the aura that she emitted. He felt like the grace of the Valar had been multiplied by the hundreds and placed within the elleth before him. He trembled with the force of his feelings as his eyes continued to be locked on her.

* * *

Enelya felt uncomfortable under his transfixed gaze. The joy that had entered her body seem to sizzle to new heights. She felt a strange pull pushing her towards him, she could feel something within her jump forward, struggling to get closer to Legolas. With trepidation, she felt her body starting to move towards him...CRACK. 

Both Legolas and Enelya jumped at the sudden cracking of a dry branch under her feet, and the moment was broken.

"It looks like we have enough wood here already," Enelya said, trying to break the tension, "I think that we should go back to the camp site." Legolas nodded and followed her back to the camp in an awkward silence.

Enelya and Legolas returned to camp a few minutes later to find it in complete chaos.

"What's going on?" Legolas demanded as he looked at Merry, Pippin, and Gimli.

"Frodo and Boromir disappeared. Strider went to go find them, and Sam left a little while later. That was a while ago, and they haven't returned yet," replied Pippin, fear colouring his little voice.

Enelya was looking around when a sudden scream pierced the still air.

"ORCS!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: The song featured is "Everything" by Lifehouse - the song is so powerful when you listen to it - the passion flows through the lead singer's voice - it's a beautiful thing. Thanks to all my reviewers- you guys help keep me going! I'm doing a better job of planning my chapters now - so everything will hopefully go smoothly - in fact - I am so excited to write a certain chapter that I'm just plowing throught them now!

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Marpessa - **Thank you - I think that I use fake Elvish quite nicely, too!

**Inwe Tasartir **- Thank you very much! It's nice that other people enjoy my story as much as I enjoy writing it.

**Navaer Lalaith -** Honestly, ever since you reviewed, I've been looking for the translator in question, but I can't find it anywhere - it is out there somewhere though, and I'll continue looking. Although, I do kinda like what the names ultimately mean...even if they don't fit with my ideas...lol. Thanks for all the info!

**Nuavarion**-Yea - It's a pain to have to try to fix it again and again - I think I'm going to make to boycott the question mark! Just kidding. I find that the more that I struggle with a story, the more satisfied I ultimately am - so embrace the straight jacket. Thanks for your review!


	9. A Bloody Mess

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

**Author's Note** - There's a time gap between the last chapter and this chapter! This chapter is very short, but I just had to stop here - for the story's sake...and for my artistic soul's masocistic-ness.

Chapter 9: A Bloody Mess

* * *

Legolas had to fight a wave of indescribable grief that rolled through him. He couldn't help but feel partially to blame - if only he could fight better, or run faster, or kill more orcs, Boromir might not be dead right now. This level of grief was something that was so rare, that he was unable to express it or repress it, so it lay there for all to see on his face. At least, whatever portion of it he couldn't mask as indifference.

Gimli stood at his side as they both watched Aragorn say goodbye to his kinsman. Aragorn stood, having crossed Boromir's arms across his chest, with tears streaming down his face.

"Boromir, son of Denathor, has left this place for a better one. Now we have more pressing issues - we must find the hobbits. The orcs took them." Aragorn said.

"Bah! Then all is lost if the orcs have captured the hobbits! The ring is in the enemy's hands as we speak! We have failed!" Gimli yelled.

"They have Frodo and Sam as well?" Aragorn asked surprised. "I thought that they just had Merry and Pippin."

"There! There they are!" Legolas cried, pointing to the river where his elf eyes could discern Sam and Frodo leaving the shore on the other side, and running into the woods. "We can still catch up with them!"

"No, Legolas. We must let them leave, we have failed them, but we will not fail Merry and Pippin! We will not let them be tortured to death!" Aragorn declared. "Now where is Enelya?"

Legolas looked at Aragorn with a look of horror on his face. He knew that she would have found them after the battle if she had been able. "The last time I saw her was when she left Gimli and I, right when the fighting first started. I assumed that she was with you, Aragorn."

Aragorn shook his head, "What about you Gimli - when was the last time that you saw her?"

"Same time as the laddie - I haven't seen her since then," replied Gimli.

"Enelya! Enelya!" Aragorn started yelling. Soon a soft elvish voice and a rough dwarfish voice rang out alongside the human's. Silence responded to their calls.

Legolas looked around and couldn't see any sign of the elleth anywhere. A great fear gripped his heart as panic began to set in. Suddenly a glint of silver protruding from a green leafy bush caught his eye.

"Look! Her sword," indicated Legolas. All three ran over to where Legolas was pointing and there, scattered all around a small clearing, was Enelya's various weapons alongside the bodies of a dozen orcs. One of her daggers sat stuck stubbornly inside the jugular of an orc, its mate lay inside the chest of another. Her arrows lay strewn about in a reckless manor and her beautiful majestic Galadrim bow rested snapped in half in a pool of orc blood. Her other sword was tossed carelessly aside in another bush.

"She must be around here somewhere - she wouldn't have left her weapons here," commented Aragorn. _If she had the option_, thought Legolas. Gimli and Aragorn began to searching the surrounding areas for Enelya, while Legolas stood staring at one of her swords on the ground. A metallic smell drew his notice and he ran further into the forest. Legolas stood there just looking down, completely blocking out his surroundings, so concentrated on what was at his feet. Aragorn, upon noticing that Legolas was fixated on something, walked over and stifled a gasp. There at their feet lay a Lothlorien cape in a pool of blood. Elf blood. A pool of elf blood that led to a trail of blood that lead deep into the woods, then stopped.

Legolas could feel a small part of him die inside. He knew the blood was Enelya's. He knew that the amount of blood that she had lost would have rendered her unconscious. He knew that once she was unconscious, she was at the orcs' mercy. He knew that orcs had no mercy. He knew that she was, or is going to be, dead. He felt Aragorn's hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently, trying as best as he could to comfort the trembling elf.

"Let's get them...for the hobbits and for Enelya," said Aragorn. Legolas looked at him, seeing the sheen of tears in his eyes, that were also in his. He nodded and Aragorn left to collect Gimli, for the three would be getting their revenge soon. Very soon.

* * *

**Response to Reviewers:**

**Navaer Lalaith** - I'll definitely check it out for my next story - thanks!

**Tap Dancing Widow** - Thanks so much! I'm glad someone else is enjoying this story. Actually I personally don't mind Mary-Sues so if I do make the fall, I won't be that surprised or disappointed. I like your spunk!

**Please review!**


	10. Dessert before Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... WARNING - the threat of violence and rape is within this chapter - do not continue if this bothers you...

My thanks to Tap Dancing Widow, Alatarial Elf, Christiana Anderson, lightning8star, LornaDoone, Devonshirelass, SilverUnicorn66, and childoftheking for their reviews! This story is coming to an end soon - originally it was intended to be 20+ chapters but I lost interest and I have decided to change my story plot to assure that I will be able to finish it. My thanks to all who have bugged me to continue and finish this story. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Enelya could feel the blood rushing through her veins before she opened her eyes. She knew that she should be doing something, but she couldn't remember what it was. The furious pulsating that seemed to spread through her whole body, summoned her to open her eyes. It was only then that she realized that her eyes were closed completely. Suddenly, everything came rushing back - the orcs, Frodo and Boromir missing, running through the forest with Legolas, Merry and Pippin's screams...her screams. Other things started to push their way into her conscience - the dull ache that pounded in her head, the subtle numbness in her hands and feet, the blood that soaked her tunic, the smell of orc all around her. 

Cautiously, she moved her arms and realized that her hands and her feet were bound together. Faintly, she could hear small whispers in a panicked voice. She opened her eyes and saw orcs - orcs everywhere - it was also the first time that she realized that she was moving - that she was being carried, and judging by the smell, it couldn't be anything but an orc that was carrying her. She could see in front of her Merry and Pippin being carried too - Pippin was moving, but Merry was immobile. Enelya sent up a prayer to the Valar as she took stock of her injuries, it would take a miracle for them to survive.

"Eh, the filthy she-elf is awake," shouted an orc behind her, "she's moving!"

Suddenly the orc carrying her stopped, and for the briefest moment, her eyes connected with Pippin's. The terror that was in his eyes tore at her very soul because she knew that there was nothing she could do to help him - she had failed everyone and death would be the result for all. Out of nowhere, Enelya felt like she was flying until she slammed down hard on the ground. Looking up, she saw the orc that had been carrying her, leering lustfully down at her.

"Well, well, lookee here what we got boys - a nice little elf to have some fun with - you are going to scream for mercy before we're done with ya," he commented, his nostrils flaring at his words.

Obnoxiously high-pitched giggling tore her gaze away from him to her left - more orcs that were running behind them, stopped and approached the pair. Enelya inwardly shuddered as she thought of all the stories that she had heard about elleths and orcs, and what happened when the two were mixed. Abruptly, a crowd of orcs surrounded her and started forward. All that Enelya could hear was the blood rushing through her body and Pippin's screams.

"Enough. We're not stopping now - you'll get your fun soon enough," commanded a voice from the front. Chastised by his commander, Enelya was thrown over the orc's should roughly, and proceeded to bounce around like a rag doll on his shoulder as he ran. After a short while, she lost her battle with unconsciousness.

Later, Enelya was jolted awake when she was thrown to the ground again. Shaking out the cobwebs, she looked around and was relieved to see that Merry and Pippin were still alive and that Merry had becfome conscious again. Vaguely in the background, she could hear orcs arguing about food, but she paid no attention to them because of the orc that stood over her yet again.

"Time for a little snack,hmmm," said the orc grinning. "I've been carrying you for days, and now I'm hungry. I think I'm in the mood for a little elf leg - how about you?" Seeing the tremors that racked her body at this, he assured her, "Don't worry, I like my dessert first - I won't start dinner until we've all had our dessert."

Despite her struggle to remain calm, Enelya turned deathly pale at the rape threat. In fact, she was sure that it was more of a promise than threat. She closed her eyes as a dozen orcs joined her former transport mule, and started advancing on her, lust in their beady eyes. _I'm coming home, Tathar, I'm coming to you. _She thought as she prayed for a swift death that she knew would never come.

* * *

**Please review! It would make me so happy:)**  



End file.
